


Homewrecker

by magnusandalexander



Category: Connor Franta - Fandom, Connor franta/Troye sivan - Fandom, troye sivan - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-13
Updated: 2016-03-13
Packaged: 2018-05-26 12:51:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6240076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnusandalexander/pseuds/magnusandalexander
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connor never knew loving someone could hurt this bad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Homewrecker

 

“I can’t do this anymore, Troye. I can’t,” Connor sobbed, tears streaming down his red cheeks unwillingly.

Troye scowled at him, his hands reaching behind him to tightly grip the granite countertop. “Then get the hell out of here, if you can’t deal with it. Go,” he ordered with a frozen face. He showed no emotion.

“Fine,” Connor whispered. “Fine.” He turned from Troye and stormed to the front door, forgetting about his computer and personal items, not thinking about their relationship after this. With one final glance Connor turned to Troye, and saw him glaring at the white wall with red, puffy eyes. Angered by this, he slammed the door shut and took off in his car. To where, he did not know.

///////////

It all started when they were beginning college, despite the fact they had been friends for several years before. Connor was always the quiet one of the two, preferring to read books and stay inside on Friday nights. Troye on the other hand, was wild. He loved going to parties and occasionally getting drunk, leaving Connor to deal with his complaints the morning after. He didn’t care about school, but still continued going for the social part of it.

To this day, Connor did not have a clue how they began dating. They had this “more than friends but still friends” relationship with each other, where they cuddled on the couch and held hands when with friends. When asked whether they were in a relationship, however, they hastily denied it with a flustered appearance.

One day they kissed though, and it was the best kiss Connor had ever experienced. Troye’s plump lips pressed against his in such a gentle but brutal way, and made Connor feel butterflies in his stomach. He bit Troye’s lip and slowly pulled away, snapping it back into place and making Troye snicker. From there, their relationship successfully progressed. They told their friends and family who were anything but surprised. They dated throughout all their years of college, and never knew in just a few months things would begin to take an unpleasant turn.

Troye and Connor rented an apartment in their final weeks of college, and felt accomplished as they unpacked their last few boxes which were moved into the skinny hallway. The two had a great first night in their apartment, sitting at an uneven wooden table with folding chairs, eating takeout chinese food with empty moving boxes littering the floor around their feet. Although to some it would be odd, it was exactly how they imagined this day to be. It was a private, special moment between the two of them and they could not have wished for anything more.

Life was pleasant for the couple. Troye got a job as a songwriter and Connor worked at the local restaurant as a waiter. They earned decent money together, enough to pay for the rent and get all the necessary items they needed. Troye and Connor were in love, as much as they were the first time they laid eyes on each other.

That was, until, a few nights later. A few of Troye’s old friends from Australia were in California for a few weeks, and they went out for the night to the local bar. Connor trusted Troye; he knew he would not do anything stupid that would cause unneeded trouble. Troye did not invite the friends over or see them at all throughout the day though, which made Connor quite suspicious. Connor stayed in for the night by himself, cuddled into the mushy couch and swallowed by the furry blankets while watching documentaries. He felt a pang of jealousy for not being invited, but scolded himself for being so ridiculous. _Troye does not need to spend every second of his life with you. He sees you everyday, you should not be attached by the hip._

Connor began to get worried. It was currently two o'clock in the morning, and Troye promised to be back by midnight. He hadn’t answered any of Connor’s calls or texts, which did not help. He tried to distract himself, he really did, but nothing seemed to work. He made some coffee and lay down in bed, but the silence made him question what Troye was currently doing. He angrily shoved his earbuds into his ears with the music blasting, but he still continued thinking of Troye.

An hour later, at three, the door finally opened. Connor snapped his head up and glared daggers at the back of Troye’s head. The boy was currently slumped against the door, breathing heavily as if he ran a mile. He evilly smirked before pushing himself off the door and walking into the living room. Troye’s breath reeked of alcohol and vomit, and despite the fact he should have expected it, Connor still gritted his teeth and clenched his hands. Troye still payed no attention, giggling to himself before practically falling on top of Connor. “Hi,” he muttered, before his head nustled into Connor’s neck. Connor noticed something else, as well. Dark, deep purple bruises sported Troye’s neck and jawline. They trailed down to the hem of his shirt; when Connor lifted it up, tears welled in his eyes as several more hickies covered the expanse of Troye’s pale chest.

The morning after was an emotional rollercoaster for both of them. Connor screamed at Troye, claiming he regretted none of it while the latter was crying for the both of them. This was something that happened quite frequently after this, although some times were worse than others. It was something Connor had to get used too. Troye got very stubborn when things did not go his way in general, but when Connor felt uncomfortable kissing him or being held in his embrace things became too much. Troye would begin hitting Connor, and threatening him. He would leave for the night and come home the following morning with a painful headache and ruffled hair.

But one night, Troye was asleep in bed and Connor sat at the kitchen table, writing an email to his mother. _Troye and I are as good as ever. He has been working on songs recently and hopes he can perform one himself. I am very excited for him! He works really hard and it shows off through his lyrics_.

Lies. Everything he has typed about Troye are lies. He hardly song writes anymore, leaving Connor to struggle with two jobs that do not give him the best pay. They are not as good as ever; in fact they were currently in a heated argument that had them not talking for several days. Saying that Troye works hard is embarrassing to even say. Before he knew it, he started crying. Tears ran down his cheeks onto the table. Connor could feel his face flushing and banged his clenched fists onto the table. He whimpered and cried out and continued sobbing. Why did Troye have to fuck everything up? He loved him so much, so much, but hated him for all the misery he put Connor through. How he came back wasted several times throughout the week with bruises over his pale body. How he could evidently smell the alcohol and sweat that covered him. How Troye hit him and threatened he would do much worse if he told anybody. It was all breaking Connor down piece by piece, hit by hit, word by word. What excuse that put the blame on Connor could Troye use this time to say he didn’t notice? He began crying even further, grabbing chunks of his hair through tight fists and tugging at them. Connor was not aware of Troye standing outside the bedroom door, a grimace on his face as he looked at him.

“What now? Seriously Connor, stop being so selfish. Have you not seen all the work I’ve been doing to support your lazy ass? I work hard for us. Money doesn’t come out of thin air or grow off trees, you know,” Troye snarled, walking into the kitchen and slumping against countertops, tapping his fingers against it. Rage filled up in Connor. He opened his eyes, which faced the wooden table, and looked up at his boyfriend. Slowly, he stood up and ambled over to Troye, who seemed unaffected by his actions.

“How dare you speak to me this way? In case you haven’t noticed, which you obviously haven’t because you’re high or drunk every second, you don’t do shit. I juggle two jobs and hardly have any time to relax before getting ready to go to the other one. I deal with the taxes and the rent and the insurance and all the other shit that has to get done. And you’re asking what I do? You seriously have the nerve to ask me that?” Troye seemed unaffected by these words. He had the same face on, although he did begin to smirk a bit. He cracked his knuckles one by one, maintaining eye contact with Connor. Seeing his new expression made Connor even angrier.

“Listen Troye, I’ve- I’ve done everything around here. I don’t want a one sided relationship. I thought you would realize how horribly you have treated me and apologize and tell me it’s okay. But that never came, and I doubt it ever will. I loved you, I really did. But now-” Connor began tearing up again, looking down at mismatched socks to avoid getting himself worked up again. “But now I have had it. I am done with you,” he finished, looking up at Troye. Seeing his eyes piercing into him made Connor more emotional. He began crying once again, waiting for Troye to say something back to him. If he was even worth his breath.

“You don’t understand, Connor. I have tried to make you happy. What about our years in college, remember that? It’s your fault you’re unhappy, not mine. Stop trying to make it seem like it’s the other way around,” Troye spoke, soft but harsh. All traces of tiredness were washed away from his face. Troye was now wide awake, ready to defend himself of anything Connor had to say. Connor

“I can’t do this anymore, Troye. I can’t,” Connor sobbed, tears streaming down his red cheeks unwillingly.

Connor soon realized opposites didn’t really attract.


End file.
